


Verpasste Gelegenheit

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [14]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gay Pride, Heartbreaking, Roommates, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Am Ende der Pride Party gehen Adora und Catra wie üblich alleine nach Hause. Jeder für sich und doch zu zweit, denn sie sind Mitbewohner. Unerwartet ergibt sich eine Gelegenheit.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Verpasste Gelegenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 13

"Was hast du gesagt?" Adora beugte sich zu ihr rüber. Der Club war rappelvoll. Es war Pride Night, also kein Wunder. Die Menschen waren von nah und fern hergeströmt. Zwischen Touris und Ortsansässigen hatte sich Catra gerade wieder zu ihr gedrängt, einen Long Island Icetea und einen Sex on the Beach in den Händen. Beide waren zusammen vom Dorf in die Großstadt gezogen, hatten eine halbwegs günstige Wohnung gefunden und nun zum dritten Mal am CSD in Berlin teilgenommen. Die Party war groß, zum 50. Mal fand die Feier des Stonewall Jubiläums statt. Der kleine Club hatte Mühe die Massen zu fassen. 

"Sie starrt die ganze Zeit zu dir rüber! Du solltest hingehen!" wiederholte Catra in ihr Ohr. Intim hatte sie eine Hand an ihren Oberarm gelegt, allein der kurze Körperkontakt sandte Schauer über Adoras Rücken. Den Blick in die Richtung gewandt, in die Catra unauffällig gedeutet hatte, bemerkte Adora eine hochgewachsene Blonde, die sofort Augenkontakt aufnahm. "Meinst du echt?", fragte Adora unschlüssig. Viel lieber hätte sie den Abend mit Catra verbracht, die unmerklichen Berührungen genossen, in ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gebadet. Aber sie war nur ihre beste Freundin und Adora wollte den Verlust ihrer Freundschaft nicht riskieren. Nicht für eine Schwärmerei, redete sie sich ein. Vielleicht waren die Gefühle auch gar nicht echt, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie damals auf dem kleinen Dorf sonst niemanden kannte. Vielleicht würde dieses warme Gefühl für Catra in ihrer Magengrube auch einfach verschwinden, wenn sie es lange genug ignorierte. "Jetzt sei nicht schüchtern, geh rüber!", ermutigte Catra sie weiter. Und wenn Catra sie schon so ermutigte, waren ihre Gefühle mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zur Einseitigkeit bestimmt. "Okay, okay. Ich geh ja schon.", brüllte Adora ihr schon fast ins Ohr, bevor sie sich über die Tanzfläche hinweg zu der Fremden begab. 

"Hey!", beklommen streckte Adora ihre Hand aus. "Ich bin Adora." 

"Perfuma!", stellte sich ihr Gegenüber vor. Unsicher stand Adora vor ihr, den Cocktail in der Hand und die andere in ihrem Nacken. "Du bist mir aufgefallen! Magst du tanzen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Perfuma musterte erst sie, dann Catra, die beide aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete. "Bist du sicher? Was sagt denn deine Freundin dazu?", antwortete sie schließlich. Adora sah sie verwirrt an. "Ich hab keine Freundin!" Mit einer ausladenden Geste hielt sie ihr ihre Hand hin als Aufforderung zum Tanz. "Und warum beobachtet dich die kleine mit den wuscheligen Haaren so genau?", fragte Perfuma mit Blick auf Catra. Adora drehte sich in ihre Blickrichtung um und sah Catra. "Das ist meine Mitbewohnerin! Und beste Freundin, da läuft nichts." Ihr enttäuschter Unterton war durch die laute Musik kaum zu hören. Perfuma lächelte sie an. "Na dann.", erwiderte sie und nahm Adoras Hand. Beide begaben sich auf die Tanzfläche. Es dauerte nicht lang und sie fanden sich in einem engen Tanz wieder. Perfuma wusste definitiv, wie sie sich bewegen musste und Adora konnte nicht verneinen, dass sie durchaus attraktiv war. Trotzdem fiel ihr Blick immer wieder auf Catra, die ihrerseits erst verhalten am Rand stand und sie beobachtete, bevor sie von einer jungen Frau mit kurzem pinkem Haar angesprochen wurde und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. 

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich wohl fühlst?", riss Perfuma sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja. Ja! Warum fragst du?" 

"Du starrst die ganze Zeit in ihre Richtung und bist abwesend. Sicher, dass da nichts läuft?" 

Adora, die Catra nicht mehr entdecken konnte, antwortete schon fast beiläufig. "Ja. Nein, wir sind wie Schwestern." Der Ton in ihrer Stimme war brüchig. Sie tanzte noch eine Weile mit Perfuma, bevor sie sich zum Rauchen aus dem Tanz entschuldigte. 

Adora hatte gerade den Club verlassen, die kalte Winterluft schlug ihr vehement ins Gesicht, als sie Catra sah. Catra in einem Gespräch mit der Pinkhaarigen. Bevor sie den Rücktritt antreten konnte - sie wollte Catra nicht wirklich mit jener anderen Frau sehen - schlug ihr die andere hart ins Gesicht und stapfte wütend an ihr vorbei zurück in den Club. Grinsend rieb sich Catra die schmerzende Wange und rauchte weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Unauffällig stellte sich Adora neben sie. "Schon wieder eine vergrault?", fragte sie, während sie in ihrer Hosentasche nach einem Feuerzeug kramte, die Zigarette im Mundwinkel. Noch bevor Adora fragen konnte, hielt ihr Catra das Feuerzeug samt Flamme unter die Zigarette. "Manche Leute können die Wahrheit einfach nicht vertragen.", antwortete Catra leger, während Adora einen tiefen Zug nahm. "Dann sind es wohl wieder du und ich, huh?" 

"Was ist denn mit der Blonden? Gefällt sie dir nicht?" 

Adora überlegte und stieß warmen Rauch aus. "Nein, nicht wirklich."

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander und beobachteten den Sternenhimmel über ihnen. Die Lichtverschmutzung der Stadt machte nur wenige sichtbar und hinter ihnen dröhnte immer noch das Wummern der Bässe des Clubs. 

Mit Nachdruck trat Catra ihre Zigarette aus. "Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen. Ich hab genug von den verdammten Touris heute Nacht." 

***

Catra hatte sich auf dem Nachhauseweg bei ihr untergehakt. Ihre Wohnung war nur ein paar Straßen vom Club entfernt. "Wir haben aber auch immer Pech mit den Frauen.", brach Adora schmunzelnd die Stille.

Catra lachte auf. "Findest du?" Sie drückte sich enger in den Körperkontakt. "Vielleicht suchen wir ja auch an der falschen Stelle." 

"Wie meinst du das?" 

"Ich bitte dich Adora. Du hast die ganze Zeit zu mir rüber gesehen, während du mit der Blonden getanzt hast. War doch klar, dass sie denkt, du stehst auf mich." 

Adoras Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Und wenn es so wäre?, hätte sie gerne gefragt. Die Röte stieg ihr unverkennbar ins Gesicht und sie entschied sich für Schweigen. 

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten und sie waren an ihrer Haustür angekommen. Ungeschickt fummelte Adora in ihren Hosentaschen und kramte den Schlüssel hervor, der ihr just aus der Hand rutschte. Sowohl Adora als auch Catra beugten sich nach dem gewollten Gegenstand. Plötzlich waren sich ihre Gesichter immens nah. Beide hielten inne. Adora schluckte hörbar, sah zwischen Catras Lippen und ihren Augen hin und her. Catra tat dasselbe. Adora hätte schwören können, dass Catra sich zu ihr vor lehnte, als das Klingeln eines Telefons sie aus ihrem Moment riss. 

Catra fluchte leise und richtete sich wieder auf, bevor sie den Anruf annahm. Adora beeilte sich und schloss die Tür auf. Von dem Ton her, den Catra beim Telefonat an den Tag legte, konnte es sich nur um ihre Exfreundin Scorpia handeln. Adoras Magen verknotete sich unangenehm. Sie hörte nicht weiter hin, im Gegenteil. Mit großen Schritten rannte sie fast das Treppenhaus hoch. In der Wohnung angekommen stürmte sie in ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett. Sie wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Scorpia war wirklich ein Glücksgriff für Catra gewesen und wenn sich die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden wieder anbahnen sollte, wäre sie die letzte Person, die sich dazwischen stellen würde. Trotzdem zog sich ihre Brust allein bei dem Gedanken zusammen und sie verdammte sich für ihr egoistisches Herz.

Keine halbe Stunde später stand Catra im Türrahmen. “Du hattest es aber eben wirklich eilig.”

Adora zuckte nur mit den Schultern. “Müde.”, brachte sie nur hervor.

“Achja. Und es hat nichts mit Scorpias Anruf zu tun?”, stocherte Catra weiter.

“Nein. Du weißt doch, dass ich dich in der Hinsicht unterstütze.” Ernst sah Adora Catra an. Es war die Wahrheit, wenn auch eine bittere, schmerzliche.

“Na gut. Dann schlaf gut.” Catra wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als Adora sie zurück rief. “Catra, warte!” Hoffnungsvoll drehte sich Catra wieder um. Sollte Adora mit ihr über die Situation vor der Tür reden?

Zeitgleich schossen Adora Bilder von Catra und Scorpia durch den Kopf. Wie glücklich Catra gewesen war. Adora hatte sie selten so erlebt. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. “Danke für den schönen Abend.”

Catra lachte leise auf. War da eine Note Bitterkeit, die Adora hörte? “Auch, wenn wir beide abgeblitzt sind.” Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf ihr Zimmer und ließ Adora mit ihren Zweifeln allein.

Keine zwei Wochen später war Catra wieder mit Scorpia zusammen. Adora hätte nicht glücklicher für Catra sein können. Obgleich ihr das Gefühl der verpassten Gelegenheit noch lange nachhing.


End file.
